


FelixMonth (English)

by LadyDop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: FelixMonth, Gen, It's my first time writing in english, Participant of FelixMonth, Thank you very much for reading and commenting, please be kind to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDop/pseuds/LadyDop
Summary: Mysterious, cold, direct and controversial.Felix is undoubtedly a character that brings together these and more characteristics that make him unique and different from the rest.Join me in this series of stories centered on this iconic character from Miraculous, to whom I will try to pay tribute following the calendar proposed by FelixMonth on Tumblr.





	1. Day 1: Felix is Chat Noir

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings nice people who come to read my story, welcome to my version of FelixMonth.
> 
> Before you start reading I would like to clarify that although I love to write, English is not my first language and it is my first time writing something in another language.
> 
> Please be patient with my mistakes and feel free to point out to me so that I can improve from it, I only ask you to do it with kindness.
> 
> Thank you very much for your time and I hope with all my heart that you enjoy this series of stories focused on Felix.
> 
> See you in the notes at the end of the chapter!

It had been several weeks since Paris had begun to be attacked by a butterfly terrorist named HawkMoth. It had also been several weeks since the appearance of the team of heroes who had sworn to stop this super villain.

And just a couple of days ago it was that the Quantic Kids, this team of heroes, had realized the mysterious shadow that moved silently through the city.

Whoever this mysterious figure was, it must be someone with powers as well as them, and the fact of not knowing which side this individual was on was something that kept the heroes alert and stole the dream of the leader of these, known as Ladybug.

The girl in the insect costume was jumping over the roofs of Paris deep in thought.

Today's akuma had been hard enough to defeat not only for the power of the villain itself, but also for how distracted she and her companions had been when Melodie thought she had seen the mysterious figure stalking them from the shadows again.

Whoever that person was had not attacked them, had not even done anything to interfere in the battle, but knowing that someone was watching them without their knowing their intentions was something that had undoubtedly distracted them from the fight against the akuma.

Once she and her companions had defeated the villain of the day, Melodie stayed with the ex-akuma victim so that the others would go to look for the mysterious shadow.

Mercury had gone ahead to find that person with his speed through the electric wires, while Kid Mime had prepared to enter from behind to prevent "that” from fleeing again, and she would go over the alley to intercept and capture him if necessary.

It was a perfect plan, but still it failed without them being able to avoid it.

Somehow "that" had felt coming to Mercury and had cut the wires by which the hero with powers of electricity moved, preventing him from moving at the speed that had originally planned and reach the other side of the alley. Also "that" had managed to dodge Kid Mime and hit him in the chest despite the invisible attacks of this, causing the mime hero somehow tripped on his own feet and knocked Mercury down instead of "that" .

Not even Ladybug with her lucky powers had managed to catch "that", and although she had certainly outperformed her companions, she had lost track of the mysterious shadow before she could get close.

By the time Melodie arrived after taking the former Akuma to her home, the musical heroine came across the scene of a stunned Mercury being helped to stand by Ladybug while Kid Mime rubbed his chest telling how little he could find out from "that" in his brief battle, if it could be considered that way.

Apparently "thay" used a black suit and was nimble enough to fight and escape, moving easily in the dark and having great reflexes that made him think Ladybug 'that' could have night vision and perhaps related to the shadows powers .

Kid Mime was able to confirm that what hit him was, in his words, "a claw, but a claw that looked like a hand, but it was not a ‘hand-hand’ because it had sharp nails."

Seeing that at the moment they could not do anything, the Quantic Kids chose to leave and later meet that night to discuss the topic of "that” with greater tranquility.

Ladybug sighed in frustration, they were not close to catching HawkMoth and now "that" appeared. If at least they were sure that "that" was an ally of them or of HawkMoth ...

Entering through a window in the school library, Ladybug dropped her transformation, leaving Bridgette Cheng in her place.

The pigtailed girl smiled tiredly at her Kwami, offering a cookie to the little red creature in which she hoped the school would be opened again to return to classes.

Tikki returned the smile to her carrier before receiving the cookie with good taste and start eating it.

— Hey Tikki — Bridgette started saying, making the Kwami look at her to let her know he was listening — What do you think of "that"? Do you know anything about something or someone with claws and shadow powers? — asked the girl looking at the little goddess with some concern.

The Kwami of good luck took a moment to think before answering.

While she knew that was possible that it was a person with power related to shadows, Kid Mime's description of a person dressed in black and clawed made her think of something else that did not match the speculation of her carrier.

And the fact that the mysterious figure defeated half of the Quantic Kids barely being seen by them, and that to top Kid Mime was spotted by a pigeon right after being hit by a claw, all that only made believe Tikki who knew the person behind "that” pretty well and who would soon see her counterpart again.

— I'm not sure what the intentions of "that" are — said the red Kwami finally to his carrier — But I doubt that he has powers with the shadows, rather I think it is very likely that he is someone like you and HawkMoth,someone with a Kwami.— thoughtful Tikki explained.

— Someone with a Kwami?Like HawkMoth and me?— asked Bridgette amazed, she understood that very few people could have access to a Kwami that gave them powers through a magic jewel.

— Do you know the Kwami who could have "that"?Who do you think it is?— The girl asked anxiously to Tikki, but before the Kwami could answer the bell rang warning of the restart of classes.

— I'll explain later, when we can both talk quietly.Now better concentrate on Bridgette classes. I'm sure everything will be solved soon!— said the little goddess with joy, hiding so that her carrier could leave to continue with her civil duties.

— Thanks Tikki — Bridgette smiled at her Kwami as she left the room — After we will worry about "that", now I will go to class and later I will look for Felix I got two movie tickets this Friday and I know that he will love thatmovie!— exclaimed with renewed spirits going to the classroom and closing the door of the library.

Little did the girl and her Kwami know that the two of them were not the only people in the library when Ladybug came through the window.

At first he was worried when he saw her come through the window, believing that he had not managed to lose the heroine and she had followed him, but when he saw her untransformed she knew that she did not even suspect that he was there.

— Well, well, well — said with fun a black Kwami in the shape of a cat — Tikki already suspects us but did not think about how close we were.Ironic Do not you think so, grumpy cat?— he asked smiling to his carrier.

— This is certainly interesting, little plague.— replied the boy to his Kwami — Maybe I should go to present myself formally, do not you think?After all, it does not make much sense to keep hiding if everyone already knows about me.— He said with a small smile leaning on his lips.

— HawkMoth and Paris already know Ladybug as the heroine with the power of good luck, but everyone forgets what there are two types of luck, it is already time for Chat Noir to show them the power of bad luck.— Felix finished saying coming out of his hiding place in the library to also go to the classroom.

It was time for the cat to get out of the bag and go for a walk out of the shadows, he was going to have a lot of fun watching the expressions of everyone when he appeared without hiding.

No doubt Felix would have a lot of fun when everyone knew what he was capable of like Chat Noir.


	2. Day 03: Boredom

Peace reigned in Paris now that the villain who used to attack the city had disappeared.

No more akumas, no more battles in the middle of the streets, no more sudden warnings warning about the new villain, no more falls from the Eiffel Tower, no more people in flashy suits running across the rooftops.

Everything was peaceful now, and all the Parisians really appreciated that everything returned to normal in the city of light and love.

All Parisians except Felix, who having already finished all his extracurricular tasks and read all the books in the family library, found himself with nothing interesting to do.

\- Boooreeed - he growled dropping the book he had tried to reread in a failed attempt to entertain.

It was so annoying, there was nothing to do.

Well, nothing interesting to do or anything that motivated him to do something.

He almost wish that a new akuma attack would appear in order to end the boredom.

Mmm ... butterfly brooch was still within reach, maybe if convinced his relative ex-villain to cause an Akuma for remember the good times ...

Nah

His Lady would kill him if she discovered that it had been his idea, and to find the butterfly brooch he would have to get up and walk, and then look for the ex-bearer throughout the mansion, and then ...

It was a lot of work, better not to do it.

The few seconds it had taken him to work out his "plan" to bring a new akuma was over and with them the least entertainment that Felix had gotten from that.

Should he start planning how to conquer the world? Maybe that would entertain him long enough to forget his crushing boredom.

But if he dominated the world he would have to become the supreme ruler of it, and that would bring a lot of boring paperwork that he was not willing to deal with.

Option to conquer the world, discarded.

How were there villains who thought that conquering the world was a good idea? Would they be lovers of paperwork?

And at what moment had he begun to consider dominating the world?

Would it be something related to HawkMoth villain genes?

How is it that an ex-supervillain could be related, live under the same roof as this and still get bored so much?

He had already overcome the fact that his own blood had almost destroyed the city and he had almost killed him a couple of times.

Once the subject of the villain and the magic jewels had been left aside, Felix's family was somewhat bored at such moments.

What if he sought out one of his ex-hero friends to pass the time?

But it was winter and Bridgette was a slow sleeping disaster when I was cold, damn ladybug tendencies.

Idea to hang out with Ladybug / Bridgette, discarded.

He could call Allan and see if he wanted them to do something interesting, but the dark-haired one had mentioned something about helping Claudia take care of her younger sisters.

And jokingly Felix was going to get involved with small children if he had the option to avoid it.

Option to do something with Allan / Mercury, discarded next to the not previously considered option of Claudia the ladyblogger.

Allegra, maybe? But the flutist was traveling with her family to who knows when, and Felix was not interested in waiting for her to return to escape his boredom.

And Claude?

Mmmm ... nah .

Felix was very bored but he still was not so desperate as to look for the ex-hero mime.

Felix was not in the mood to deal with idiots, and Claude was the definition of a troublesome idiot.

Option to contact Claude / Kid Mime, discarded without great consideration.

Felix let out a growl of frustration. He was very bored!

Where is a new villain or unknown threat when needed? Stupid and boring peace!

In response to his silent plea, something new and interesting appeared before him.

It was red and hypnotic, so close to him that he could not ignore it.

It moved! The thing moved!

He had to catch it!

And before Felix realized it, he was on the table chasing a red dot that kept escaping him no matter how hard he hit him with force and agility.

A stifled laughter brought Felix out of his "catwalk," making him turn around to find the sound station, which in turn held a laser pointer.

\- Mom? \- asked confused. At what moment had she entered the family library?

\- Sorry honey. \- the woman with ash-colored hair with her laughs apologized. \- You look too cute when you act like a cat. \- She said smiling tenderly and not without some amusement to her son.

\- Mom - Felix said sheepishly feeling how his cheeks flushed at the words of his mother.

He did not control his "feline tendencies"!

\- At least you're not as bored as before. Right, treasure? \- said Felícita to her son as if reading his thoughts.

Felix only diverted his eyes with embarrassment, recognizing that she was right and it had been fun to pursue the red dot, even though he would never admit it out loud.

She just smiled amused at the behavior of her proud and ashamed son, he looked so much like his father in that.

The woman sat calmly on one of the sofas in the library, beckoning her son to settle with her.

Once Felix approached his mother, she proceeded to place her head in his lap so that he could fondly caress her child's hair.

And between purrs and caresses, Felix decided that peace was perhaps not so boring.


	3. Day 04: KwamiSwap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story based on the amazing Paon Royal AU created by the spectacular LadyNoirette on Tumblr. 
> 
> I really recommend her profile, her ideas are great and her art is very beautiful

Adrien was about to panic, no matter how much he looked, the book he borrowed without his father's permission did not appear.

His father was going to kill him as soon as he found out!

\- What do you have now, princess boy? - Felix asked entering the room and seeing his twin on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

- Felix! Have you seen the book I took this morning? It's from father and now I can not find it. \- The model said nervously while searching for the umpteenth time in his backpack.

\- The ancient book about heroes? - Curious asked the older twin - Sorry Adrien, I have not seen anywhere. \- he replied beginning to worry.

\- What do I do then? Father will realize that he is not here and will be angry with me! What if he forbids me to continue attending school? Felix please help me. \- Adrien said anguished.

\- Calm down, we need to think of a solution. - Felix tried to reassure him \- Most likely we will not find the book before Father notices it is not, so let's think better about what to do by discarding to find the book. \- reasoned in search of a solution.

\- Do you think he gets very angry if we tell him the truth and explain the situation promising to get another book soon? \- questioned the younger brother, receiving a look from his brother who only transmitted a message: "Are you an idiot or are you kidding?"

\- Most likely, that book is unique or very difficult to get, I have never seen one like that and probably father gets angry anyway even if we try to explain it to him. We need a better idea - better explained the blue-eyed blonde. \- And I think I already have something in mind - he said with a smile leaning on his lips, those smiles that did not promise anything good.

Minutes later and in spite of Adrien's protests, both brothers were again opening the fashion designer's safe and distinguishing which objects would be the most "replaceable" for their progenitor.

- Felix, I don´t feel good about this, stealing is wrong. \- Adrien said uncertainly watching that no one entered the room while his brother ransacked the safe.

\- Do not complain so much Adrien, we will not take anything that can be irreplaceable or of great value. Father will assume that someone stole his safe and took the book with him along with other things. - explained Felix to his brother - He will have no reason to be angry with us and we will continue with our lives as if this whole book issue had never happened. We probably have to put up with the fact that Father is more paranoid and protective for a while, but we'll survive that. \- He finished saying taking what appeared to be hotel brochures and a couple of old designs along with a brooch that did not seem very valuable.

Once the safe was locked and shuffled, Felix set out to erase the videos from the security cameras to finish getting rid of any traces or evidence that could incriminate them.

Both twins prepared to return to their respective rooms to pretend that they did not know anything about the whole matter of the theft and the missing book, if someone asked them they would say they had been practicing piano and studying Chinese respectively.

Only that the alert of a meteor about to hit Paris made Adrien had to go to fulfill his hero jobs as Chat Noir.

Not that it bothered Felix, it had not taken him long to discover that his twin was a cat-themed superhero. Although sometimes he could not help but worry when he had to face a dangerous akuma, or in this case a meteorite.

If only Felix also had powers and could go out to protect his brother, although that was an absurd idea he could not help but feel helpless in the face of the danger that Chat Noir sometimes became.

But it was not time for silly ramblings, he would trust that his brother and Ladybug would take care of returning everything to normal at the end of the day. And meanwhile, he had to take advantage of the distraction to get rid of the evidence stolen from the safe.

He could burn the papers that were the old brochures and designs, but what he was supposed to do with the brooch he grabbed as well.

He took the accessory in his hands with the intention of looking at it and see if he could think of a way to break it or make it go unnoticed at least.

What Felix did not expect was the sudden blue sphere of light that came from the brooch and the little peacock-like creature that appeared once the light was scattered.

\- You dare to invoke me after what you did, despicable humble human! \- the little blue bird shouted furiously, surprised to recognize that the human in front of him was not the same one that had locked him before.

Felix blinked, confused not quite sure what he was seeing was real, a bird appeared in the light of a brooch that was willing to tear his head off a second ago and now looked at him with surprise and curiosity.

And he who thought that everything would return to normal as soon as he decided on the evidence of the safe.

The bird looked curiously at the boy now holding his brooch, apparently he was a candidate to become his new carrier ...

\- You are beautiful! I agree! \- The blue bird shouted excitedly pouncing against the boy's face.

\- I- You- What? \- It was all Felix could say confused and still trying to process what was happening.

\- I am Duusu, the Kwami of the peacock! \- the creature presented itself shaking its feathers with pride. \- And you, beautiful human, have the honor of becoming my new carrier. Do not worry about the rest, you have this fabulous Kwami to instruct you in the art of beauty and honor you with his magnificent presence. You are welcome. -Duusu said with a cheeky smile of self-sufficiency.

If Felix was confused before, he was even worse now.

W hat was just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this story? 
> 
> Did you like the idea of Felix getting the Peacock's Miraculous? If so, go and give love to LadyNoirette since she is the creator of the original idea.
> 
> Do you have any speculation about the story? Let me know in your comments!!


	4. Day 5: First aid

It was late at night and the restless child in his bed could not get to sleep.

He wanted to fall asleep, he really wanted to, but he could not help but try to count sheep or think about the most boring topics he could think of.

Maybe I should find some warm milk to help you rest?

But before he could finish considering the idea of stopping and going to get something to drink in the kitchen, a sudden noise paralyzed him with fear.

He would not have heard anything if he had been asleep, but in the silence of the night he could hear clearly with the sound of scratches and something crawling heavily on the floor.

The kid immediately panicked. What if he was a thief who came to steal them? Or had a monster come into the house and wanted to eat them all? What if he was a murderer like the books his brother would not let him read because "they were too strong for a little child like him"?

The noise had been heard in the direction of his older brother's room. What if the intruder had hurt his brother? What if he needed help?

But he was only a child, he could not do anything against a thief, a monster or a murderer.

But he couldn´t leave his older brother alone if he needed him, he had always been taking care of him so that nothing bad happened to him.

It was with this last thought that the boy took courage, and holding an improvised weapon of things in his room he went towards the source of the noise to protect his brother.

His hands trembled and he could hear the sound of his heart pounding, but he was brave and he was not going to be afraid.

Carefully opened the door of his room trying not to make noise, which with his trembling hands was quite a feat.

The way to his brother's room felt huge despite being only a few steps away, but with each step he took, he felt with increasing force a small voice in his head that shouted at him to run and not approach the danger.

But, again, he was brave and was not going to leave his older brother alone.

With his heart pounding in his chest, he carefully opened the door of his brother's room, holding his weapon ready to strike the monster, thief or murderer who wanted to hurt them.

He peeked out slowly and in the darkness of the room he could make out a figure sitting by the window.

\- Fe- Felix? \- Scared the little boy, noticing that his older brother was the figure near the window.

The older turned to see the person who was calling surprised, relieved instantly recognizing that it was his little brother.

- Hey Gabs Do you have trouble sleeping? - Felix tried to ask as casual as possible while hiding the bleeding wound in his side.

The child still nodded somewhat frightened but much calmer to see his brother.

\- I heard a strange noise and came to see if you had not hurt a thief, a monster or a murderer. - Gabs explained to his older brother.

Felix just shook his head ignoring the throbbing pain and begging Gabriel not to notice his wound.

\- Do not be scared Gabriel, nobody entered my room besides you, and even if someone did, you have me to protect you always. Understood? - Felix wanted to reassure him.

\- Understood - Gabriel nodded to his brother.

\- And how is it that a monster gets into the house? I told you before that there are no monsters, Gabs. \- change of subject in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

\- What there are monsters! I have seen them. \- The blue-eyed boy decided, forgetting the initial fear he had when going to Felix's room. \- There is a small one that is always flying in the library and throwing books or stealing cheese. And once I saw another bigger monster that had strange eyes and horns on its head. \- He explained convinced of what he had seen.

Felix was surprised, although he tried to hide his surprise as best he could.

He did not know that Gabriel had met Plagg or that he had seen him transformed into Chat Noir, although he apparently confused his ears with horns.

\- I insist that you have nothing to worry Gabs, I will always take care of you and I will never let anyone hurt you. You trust your big brother, right? \- he asked still leaning against the window, wanting to transmit confidence and confidence to his little brother despite the throbbing pain he felt.

\- I trust you, Felix. - the child assured \- I know you will always protect me. \- He said confident and grateful, approaching his older brother and settling down next to him.

Felix smiled at his little brother, his life was becoming more difficult thanks to his duty as Chat Noir, and that his enemy was increasingly aggressive with his attacks as a cornered animal gave him and Ladybug understand that he should not miss much time for the final showdown. He was not even sure that if they would survive that, they had barely defeated the akuma of today not without first getting seriously injured.

But seeing Gabriel give him that look full of admiration and confidence, as if he were the greatest hero in the world and nobody could ever defeat him, that encouraged him to keep going despite everything.

Smiling he stirred his brother's hair, knowing that it would make him angry but in turn forget about any fear he had before.

- ARHG Felix! \- Gabriel complained, stirring restlessly to escape the grip of his brother who was ruffling him so much.

Only Gabriel, in his childhood struggles, accidentally hit the wound that Felix had tried to hide from him.

The Major stifled a cry of pain, immediately releasing his brother to cling painfully to his now-open wound.

\- Felix? Felix! \- The little boy said worried, terrified to see the red liquid that had stained the hand with which he accidentally hit his brother.

In his pain, Felix could distinguish Gabriel's pallor and the growing dread in him.

\- Ca-Calm down Gabs. \- He said how he could, forming a grimace that tried to pass for a smile. \- It was not your fault, I was already hurt and did not warn you, you did not know anything. \- He tried to explain himself while holding the wounded side tightly.

\- What-What happened to you Felix? \- could hardly ask the terrified and worried younger brother.

\- Nothing important, yes? \- dodged the question Felix - Please pass me the medicine cabinet what's inside the bedside table next to my bed. \- He asked as kind and calm as he could.

Gabriel hurriedly looked for what his brother was asking, running with fear and almost stumbling over his own feet due to their trembling.

Felix was grateful for the medicine cabinet and prepared to better accommodate himself in order to treat his wound.

\- Maybe you want to turn around Gabs, I don´t want to scare you with my injuries. \- commented the older brother worried.

\- N-No, I'm brave, I can do it. \- tried to protest the minor.

\- Turn around Gabriel, it's an order. \- answered in a more severe tone Felix, noticing the pallor of the child before the idea of seeing blood. Gabs had never been good for kind of things.

The aforementioned wanted to protest, but he knew that he should never disobey Felix and the truth was that he was afraid of seeing a bleeding wound, especially if that wound was his brother's.

Once Gabs turned around looking at a corner of the room, Felix raised his shirt so he could better see his wound and disinfect it.

It did not look as bad as he had originally imagined, but just in case he should treat it as best he could until he thought of a good excuse to say at the hospital when they asked him how that cut was made.

With a little cotton swab dipped in alcohol and a few gauze and bandages, Felix treated his wound enough to keep it from getting infected or bothering him a lot when he moved.

He would have to be more careful in his battles and think of an excuse to leave the fencing for a while, but it was nothing he could not handle.

What he was not sure how to deal with was the fact that Gabriel had caught him right after he returned from his fight and also discovered he was hurt.

That would be a more difficult problem to solve.

\- It's okay Gabs, you can turn around again if you want. \- He warned his little brother that he had stood quietly, careful not to look.

\- I-It hurts a lot, Felix? I-I'm really sorry - the child nervously and worriedly babbled.

\- I'm fine, Gabs. It's just a scratch. \- wanted to downplay the older, although for both it was obvious that he was lying.

\- What happened? Who hurt you? \- asked curious and worried Gabriel, sitting on the floor next to his brother.

Felix smiled sadly at the anguish of his little brother. Gabs was just a child and finding him in such a state must have been a hard blow for him.

\- The world is a dangerous place, Gabs, and there are many bad people who want to hurt others even if nobody has done something to them. These bad people hurt others and rarely care to do so in order to get what they want. \- Felix explained with a look whose emotions and meaning Gabriel could not interpret - Now, bad people can be powerful, but there are also good people who are very strong. Some good people are dedicated to trying to stop bad people so they do not continue to hurt others. \- said the older blond.

\- Did that happen to you? \- asked curious Gabriel - Did you go to stop the bad people and they hurt you for that? \- questioned

\- You're a smart kid, Gabs. \-  Felix smiled slightly when he saw that his brother understood him.

\- But I do not understand Felix. Why are you going to let bad people hurt you? Is not it better if you stay at home so they do not hurt you? \- said the boy confused.

\- I wish it were so easy, Gabs. \- Felix sighed - But if I stayed without doing anything, the bad people would continue hurting innocent people. And among those people that I want to protect you are also, if I let the bad guys do what they want they could hurt you someday. \- He tried to make himself understood.

Gabriel was silent for a moment, processing his brother's words.

\- But I do not want them to hurt you. \- Finally the child protested with childish shyness, making his older brother smile more sincerely.

\- I do not want to hurt myself either, Gabs, but someone has to go out and face them. \- explained Felix patiently, and seeing the frown of his little brother continued - But if you really care, remember that I will always return to take care of you and I am too stubborn to not keep my promises.

\- What if I go with you to protect you from bad people? Gabriel asked with a childish gleam of hope in his blue eyes.

\- Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be the one to take care of me, if you grow big and strong to become a powerful man. \- Felix replied in a teasing voice moving his hands theatrically but being careful not to force his wound. \- But until then, you'll stay at home where you'll be safe and I'll be able to make sure to protect you until you're ready to take care of yourself. All right? \- He asked his brother more seriously.

\- All right, Felix. \- Small Gabs nodded solemnly.

\- And you can not tell anyone about my wound. Understood? It will be our secret. \- added the major to make sure that the minor did not tell anyone something that could cause suspicions about his double life.

\- It is understood! \- answered much more animated Gabs, standing straight and moving his arm as if he made a military salute - But you have to promise yourself that you will always come home so I can take care of you - demanded with all the seriousness that his smile excited allowed him.

\- Promised Gabs, I'll always go home to take care of you. \- Felix responded with amusement, smiling at the frown in protest of his brother.

Gabriel could not keep a long frown at his older brother's smile, knew he could trust him and would never betray him.

That's why a few weeks later Gabriel was so confused and scared.

He had not told anyone about Felix's wound, so why did his brother break his promise and never return home to protect themselves together?


	5. Day 06: Amnesia

Felix was not sure how to describe it, but he felt that something was not right.

There was something different in his life, something that he could not explain why it was bothering him so much.

He had begun to feel uncomfortable after he and his parents had gone one day to visit his uncle Gabriel.

As always, his parents had "asked" him to spend time with his cousin Adrien, which was not at all strange for those few family reunions that they did every several months.

It was while I spent time around the model that Felix began to feel strange.

He could not explain it, it was like just waking up from a long nap and confused with what things were real and what had just been a dream.

The family reunion was over and everyone had returned to their daily routine. Or at least that's what Felix tried to do.

He started with small things, like the habit of always carrying with him a piece of Camembert, something that seemed strange and strange to his father, no matter how much Felix felt natural.

He continued with the strange habit of forgetting that his mother was at home, as if he had grown accustomed to her not being there even though she rarely used to be absent.

Neither he understood it, it was as if his mind did not understand that his mother was there and would not go anywhere.

Then followed the fact that Felix began to feel inexplicably comfortable around certain classmates with whom he had never interacted before, even knew things about them despite never having engaged in a conversation.

He knew how everyone else Allan was a DJ in his free time, but he also knew that the boy could not decide between music and athletics as his favorite pastimes.

The strange thing was that Allan had not told anyone before.

He was aware (as was the whole class) that Allegra played the traverse flute, but he also knew that as a child she had practiced Ballet and was still quite flexible.

Neither he understood how he had learned something that she had only commented to a few close friends (and did not include Felix in that little list).

As if that were not enough, he also knew that Claude, despite being an idiot, was very good at making long monologues in the theater despite mainly engaging in mimicry.

And even Claude himself did not know that until he tried after Felix mentioned it.

What was happening to Felix's mind?

How was it that he, of all people, seemed to know colleagues so well with whom he had barely spoken in his life?

The worst had been when a new student had arrived in his class.

No one knew her or had heard of her, but Felix instantly felt her entire being shudder as soon as he saw her.

The girl had not uttered a word before he was completely sure that she was a great cook, lover of handicrafts and that she had a heart of gold.

Felix was already starting to get scared.

Why did he know that?!

Why was he so excited that she was there if he had never met her before?

Why did he feel so guilty when he saw her?

What was that tightness in his chest when she treated him like the total unknown he was? She had not even been rude when introducing herself.

Why was Felix so disappointed that she did not recognize him? It did not make sense, they were getting to know each other at that moment.

Felix was not sure how to describe it, but he felt that something was not right. That there was something important that he was forgetting.

The feeling of discomfort only grew day by day.

Now not only did he forget his own mother's presence, but he also could not help being alert in the presence of his father and grandfather, as if one of them was capable of intentionally hurting him.

His sudden taste for Camembert had also worsened, now the mere smell of that stinking cheese gave him great nostalgia accompanied by the overwhelming sense of loneliness, as if there were someone with whom he should always share that cheese and was no longer there.

At the same time he had to add a strange discomfort in his hand, as if he felt empty or even naked, there was something important that he lacked.

When Felix had the impulse to sarcastic comment to a pocket on his shirt knowing that there was no one else in the room, it was when he began to worry more seriously about having gone mad.

None of that was normal, and what disturbed him the most was that he felt that only those strange manias were the only things that made sense around him.

Felix had gone back to visit Adrien, they did not have much in common but his doormat cousin was someone with whom he had never had to worry about keeping up appearances or anything like that.

And also because, for some strange reason, he felt relaxed in his presence, as if something finally had meaning and normality in his life.

But the longer Felix spent in company with Adrien, the more uncomfortable he felt later with the reality that surrounded him.

Would Adrien's company be something related to his strange manias and discomforts?

Felix did not know how to explain it, he was even beginning to have negative feelings towards his cousin, as if he had taken something important from him.

But what could Adrien "Angel Doormat" Agreste have done to hurt him so much?

Everything was so confusing, but at the same time it was beginning to make more sense.

His feelings were like a dream he knew he had had, even though he did not remember what he was doing, but he still had the sensations he had caused.

Now it was as if little by little he could dissipate that mental fog and remember a little more of that dream, not what it was about but who had appeared there.

That day he had gone out for a walk with his classmates / new friends, after all the things that Felix knew about them and how comfortable he felt in their presence, they did not take long to approach.

And maybe Bridgette's kindness had something to do with the matter of being invited to hang out too. Lately she had also begun to have certain spontaneous manias similar to Felix's, so between the two they half-understood each other and sought to support each other.

It was when each one of them set out for his own home at the end of the afternoon that Felix decided to visit Adrien once more, anyway he was close to the Agreste mansion.

It was arriving at the house of his cousin that Felix crossed with a strange and familiar old man in a Hawaiian shirt, the man had given Felix a slightly surprised look and that the blonde interpreted as recognition.

So the boy was very confused when, approaching the old man and ask him politely if they knew each other because he was familiar, the man with oriental features seemed surprised and even scared with his question. As if he knew who Felix was but he did not expect him to recognize it too.

His life every day was weirder.

\- Are you okay, Felix? You look a little tired - asked politely and with concern Adrien.

\- It's nothing. - replied the gray-eyed boy - I was just thinking. - He commented ignoring the sensation in his head that warned him that he was letting something important happen.

\- You've been thinking a lot lately. Do you want to talk about that? - He inquired with curiosity the model, playing with the silver ring on his finger. - I know that we are not the most simliar or closest cousins, but I understand what it is to have something that worries you and that you do not know who to talk to. That's why I want to hear you Felix, I want to help you. - said the boy with green eyes with sincerity.

Felix considered it a little, his cousin was not the most astute person or someone with great social experiences and skills with which he could give him good advice, Felix did not even trust Adrien's judgment when analyzing something complicated like the problems of people.

But on the other hand, that could be his only chance to tell someone (besides Bridgette) about that strange sensation that had haunted him for weeks.

He sighed heavily in resignation before speaking.

\- It's strange, I do not even know how to describe it - he started saying something uncomfortable, receiving a smile from Adrien to continue. - I can not explain how or why, but lately I have felt very uncomfortable with the reality that surrounds me. As if something was wrong, off, but I can not distinguish what it is. - He sighed turning his gaze to his restless hands.

\- Wrong? How? - asked the model confused, wanting to understand his cousin to be able to help him.

\- It's like the feeling that comes to go to the movies to see a movie based on a book that I like and in the end it turns out that the film changes many things in the book and already have little in common. - He tried to express himself more clearly - I do not even understand why I feel this way, as if everyone were forgetting something very important and I want to tell you that it is that but I can not recognize it either. - He growled frustrated with himself.

\- Do not you think of anything that might be bothering you like that? - asked with some confusion the green-eyed boy.

\- There are many things that bother me without any reason. The other day I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting against an akuma, and for some reason I felt very betrayed and upset, as if they were doing something wrong. - He explained embarrassed and uncomfortable, directing his gaze anywhere except the face of cousin. - Chat Noir above all, as if it were a mistake just because he was standing there. - He said releasing a small growl of frustration.

\- Chat Noir? - murmured Adrien with confusion and concern. - What's wrong with Chat Noir? - Wanted to know the secret hero, confused by the image that his cousin had about his alter ego.

\- I dont know exactly. - murmured annoyed Felix turning his gaze towards the model despite continuing to avoid eye contact with him. - It has something that bothers me greatly, it's as if he ... Is not the ring supposed to be black at all times? - He interrupted himself as he looked at his cousin's hands and noticed the ring he wore.

Why was that ring so familiar but at the same time unknown?

And how did he know that he was supposed to look black always?

Adrien could not help but panic. How did Felix know that his ring could look black? Did you know that he was Chat Noir?

\- What are you talking about, Felix? - Babbled as disinterested and casual as possible - It's just a common ring. - He said hoping to erase the suspicions of his cousin.

Felix did not need to be a genius to know that Adrien was trying to lie brazenly in his face. Not only was it obvious from the lack of talent that the model had for the performance, but he was absolutely sure that there was something special about that ring.

\- Adrien, please, do not treat me like I'm stupid. - the platinum blonde rolled his eyes.

\- I do not know what you're talking about Felix, it's just a common ring. - He insisted the model showing his hand closer to his face. - You see? Nothing special. Maybe you have a little fever and you're imagined things. - He said hastily putting his hand on Felix's forehead in a gesture to measure its temperature.

Only none of them knew what was happening to the ex-bearer when he came in direct contact with his old Miraculous.

As soon as the ring touched his head, Felix felt his whole being shudder and something inside his mind broke, like a dam breaks and the water rushes to escape forcefully through the damage done.

It was a throbbing, throbbing pain that hit his memory hard, memories came and went without mercy, overloading him.

Unable to avoid it, he threw himself to the ground screaming in pain while holding his head. He thought he heard Adrien say something about help, but he did not know more because of the information overload in his head.

Memories of another life, a different life in which he had received a ring and met a small black cat, where his mother had disappeared for months and a villain had terrorized the city, where he had fought alongside his own Ladybug and more late a whole team of heroes who called themselves the Quantic Kids.

But there was nothing left of that, he was not Chat Noir or Bridgette was more his Ladybug, his friends did not remember him, all his efforts and sacrifices were in vain since they never happened in that new reality, everything he had done and lived it was erased and torn off without a trace, like the sheet of a notebook that an artist starts to start again the drawing he did before.

A life had been taken from him, a life he almost forgot. 

A life lost in favor of others taking their place, ignoring everything he and theirs had done.

A life that Felix wanted back.

And now that he remembered it he would not stop until he got it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time to read, with all my heart I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> As I said before, feel free to point out the mistakes that I may have made but please do it with kindness.
> 
> I can not promise that I will be publishing a new story every day, but I guarantee that I will do the full month for more time that it takes me to do it.
> 
> Once again I thank you for reading this story and I hope you continue reading the others when I publish them later.
> 
> What did you think of this first story? Please let me know in the comments! From already thank you very much!


End file.
